Black Lily
by SasoriScorpian1994
Summary: Lily Winter, your average teenage girl going about her own business until her life takes an unexpected twist and she mixes with the world of Vampire's and Demons.
1. Chapter 1 - Vampire's

The sunshine made me open my eyes slowly, blinking furiously as I attempted to wake myself up. I rolled over and stared at my digital clock which flashed 7:03am. I didn't need to be up for another 20 minutes or so but I sat up and stretched, yawning as I did so. My bare feet touched the cold floor as I got to my feet, heading over to my wardrobe and I rummaged around for some clothes. I decided to wear some black shorts and a purple fishnet crop top. I slipped them on and picked up my converse, before shoving them next to the front door. I was currently staying in a small bungalow, just five minutes from my school. My parents had died when I was young and I had to live with carer's until I turned 16 as I had no other relatives. I didn't miss my parents though, I barely knew them so there was no heartache or feelings involved. I had been told by family friends that my mother was a model, who appeared on the front of magazine's but that was a long time ago now. I glanced at my full length mirror, my dark green eyes I had inherited from my mother and my chestnut brown hair from my father. I had a slim figure, due to my high metabolism, I didn't worry about my diet like most girls my age did. I smiled to myself, looking forward to my 18th birthday in 2 weeks. I had planned to go out with my best friend Cara, and I knew she would make that night one to remember. I shook myself and grabbed my school bag, before walking over to the kitchen. I poured myself some orange juice and switched the tv on, the news channel popping up on the screen. I never really listened to the news much, but it kept me company until I left. A school flashed up on the screen just as camera's went onto three different people, just as I stopped drinking my orange and placed it down on the counter. The heading underneath read 'Student's being picked as candidates to become 'Vampire'' I raised an eyebrow, seeing the three people getting into a car, their skin hauntingly pale and each of them equally good looking.

Vampire's. They owned the huge mansion on top of the hill and rarely associated with us humans. I frowned, knowing they usually kept themselves to themselves, why are they suddenly going round school's to choose people to become one of them? I shrugged my shoulders and switched it off when it came to 8am. I hitched my bag over my shoulder and slipped my converse on, before heading out the door. I shut it behind me and slowly made my way down the road, towards my school. Nobody bothered the vampire's, mostly because they were terrified of the hunters that they are. I joined the small stream of students walking through the front gates, just as I spotted my homeroom teacher waving franticly.  
"All sixth form girls, please go to the main hall!", he shouted as I frowned, shrugging my shoulders and I turned towards the big building on the left, seeing Cara waiting for me. She was the same height as me, but a slightly bigger build, with short blonde hair that came to her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She returned my confused eyes as we both got ushered into the hall. There was only about 24 other girls not including us, and we all sat down in front of our head teacher, who was standing quite still, obvious strain written all over his face. When everybody had taken a seat, and all was quiet, he cleared his throat.  
"Good morning ladies, I'm sure your all curious as to why I've pulled you all in here ...", he began as a few murmured in agreement. I remained silent, staring at my hands, wondering when I was going to be able to get out of here, I needed to speak to Cara privately before class.

- That's all folks :) Wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter ...


	2. Chapter 2 - My Name Is Lily Winter

"I'm sure some of you have been watching the news lately, about certain people visiting schools ... Actually, it would be better if you explained Mister Redwood."  
I was dragged to attention when Cara drew in a sharp intake of breath and nudged me in the ribs. I winced and rubbed my ribs, frowning at her.  
"Vampire's," she whispered as I glanced up, seeing a tallish guy with a mustache, perfectly shaped around his pale and handsome face. He walked over to the head-teacher and thanked him quietly, before gazing around at all of us.  
"I'm sorry I have pulled you all out of your school schedule, but alas, my kind have come across a problem in our, family."  
It was amusing how many girls were sitting forward in there seats, Cara included. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, looking out of the window.  
"You see. Our kind don't reproduce like your kind do. Female vampire's are a rarity to come across ..."  
'Our kind.' 'Your kind.' Vampire and Human. I sighed and felt a gaze on me and I looked up, seeing a guy watching me with dark eyes. Another vampire, I thought, taking in his appearance. Light blonde hair that looked like it was crafted from silk, dark blue eyes that were fixated on me and a perfectly sculpted pale face. I couldn't deny the fact that he was beautiful. I looked back down at my hands, cursing myself for thinking those thoughts.

"I am currently seeking a female to become a lifelong mate and partner, for my son."  
I heard several squeals and gasps as I gulped, my gaze hardening on my hands as our head-teacher hushed everyone quiet again.  
"Of course, there are certain requirements needed to become a candidate," the mustached vampire carried on, with a small smile.  
"Firstly, I would like to politely ask the non-virgins, to leave and carry on with their lessons."  
I stifled a laugh, hearing a few protests as several girls got up, being ushered out of the hall by a member of staff.  
"Next, I would only like the girls with blood type O to stay."  
I glanced at Cara, who looked like she was going to explode with happiness, or fall off her chair because she was leaning so far forward. A few girls got up and left and then there was only 12 of us. Why does everyone want to be like them? I thought with a frown, shaking my head slightly and regaining focus back on Mister Redwood.  
"Lastly, I would like to ask the girls with no family or relatives, to stay."  
My body went numb, my mind blank as Cara suddenly stood up, turning away from me and leaving abruptly with no other word. I can't possibly ... I glanced around, only seeing two other girls.

"Well ladies, you three are candidates, would you please line up next to your head-teacher," Mister Redwood smiled, as the other two girls rushed forward. I sighed and got to my feet slowly, walking over and feeling several gazes on me. Were they surprised I wasn't as eager as the others? I stood behind the girls so I was last and raised a hand to my hair, playing with a strand.  
"Would you three please tell us your name."  
No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop looking at the son. And every time I looked at him, our eyes met. I tore my gaze away from him, looking at the floor.  
"My name is Sandy Lilt!"  
"I'm Sadie Neve!"  
"... Lily Winter," I murmured, my voice casual compared to the two squeaky responses a minute ago. Redwood gazed at me with his dark eyes, and I stared back without hesitation just as he smiled brightly.  
"You have a very interesting name."  
I merely blinked and looked away from his eyes, completely uninterested. I heard a small cough and the blonde vampire got to his feet, his face empty from any emotions. Redwood chuckled and turned to the head teacher and motioned at us.  
"My son will have his answer tomorrow. Thank you for letting us come into your school."  
I turned swiftly on my heel, aware of several gazes on my back and I headed towards the Science block, knowing that was my first lesson. This is an outrage. Why should anyone be forced into this situation? I came to my class, knocked then walked in. The silence hit me as soon as I walked in, and I suddenly felt the hatred some of the girls were throwing at me.  
"Sorry I'm late," I murmured, my voice emotionless as my teacher nodded, signaling for me to sit down. I took my seat next to Cara and threw my bag under the table, casting her a quick glance. She was looking dead straight, her body language showing she didn't want to converse with me. I sighed and grabbed my book, turning to the page we was on.


End file.
